Common peripheral input apparatuses of a computer include a mouse, a keyboard, a trackball, and the like, where the keyboard can be used to directly enter text and symbols to the computer, and therefore draws great attention from users and input apparatus venders. Keyboards are classified into keyboards for desktop computers and keyboard modules for notebook computers.
Next, a structure of the keyboard for the desktop computer is described. Refer to FIG. 1, which is a schematic cross-sectional view of partial structure of a conventional keyboard. A conventional keyboard 1 includes a plurality of first keycaps 11 (where only one first keycap is shown in the figure), a frame 12, a plurality of elastic rubber bodies 13 (only one elastic rubber body is shown in the figure), a membrane switch circuit 14, and a bottom board 15, where the bottom board 15 may carry the plurality of first keycaps 11, the frame 12, the plurality of elastic rubber bodies 13, and the membrane switch circuit 14 thereon. The membrane switch circuit 14 is disposed on the bottom board 15 and has a plurality of key contacts (not shown in the figure). When a key contact of the membrane switch circuit 14 is triggered, the membrane switch circuit 14 outputs a corresponding key signal. The plurality of elastic rubber bodies 13 is disposed on the membrane switch circuit 14 and each elastic rubber body 13 corresponds to one first keycap 11. When the elastic rubber body 13 is pressed, the elastic rubber body 13 is deformed and presses the membrane switch circuit 14 to trigger the membrane switch circuit 14.
The frame 12 is disposed above the membrane switch circuit 14, and the frame 12 has a plurality of the support structures 121 (where only one support structure is shown in the figure) corresponding to the plurality of first keycaps 11, where each support structure 121 surrounds one elastic rubber body 13. A function of the plurality of the support structures 121 is to fix the plurality of first keycaps 11 thereon, and make the plurality of first keycaps 11 movable up and down relative to the frame 12. The first keycap 11 includes a contact part 111 and a connecting part 112, where the contact part 111 is a part exposed to an outer surface of the keyboard 1, and can be pressed by a user. The connecting part 112 and the contact part 111 are integrally formed, and the connecting part 112 extends downwards to be connected to the corresponding support structure 121. Because the support structure 121 in the frame 12 is shaped to surround the elastic rubber body 13 and is like a crater, the keyboard for the desktop computer is also commonly known as a crater-architecture keyboard.
When a user presses the contact part 111 of the first keycap 11, the connecting part 112 is stressed and moves downwards relative to the frame 12 and presses the corresponding elastic rubber body 13; in this case, the elastic rubber body 13 is deformed and presses the membrane switch circuit 14 to trigger the key contact of the membrane switch circuit 14, so that the membrane switch circuit 14 outputs a corresponding key signal. When the user stops pressing the contact part 111, the connecting part 112 is no longer stressed and stops pressing the elastic rubber body 13; therefore, the elastic rubber body 13 is restored due to its elasticity, and provides upward resilience at the same time. Therefore, the first keycap 11 is pushed back to a position at which it is located before being pressed.
Next, a structure of the keyboard module for the notebook computer is described. Refer to FIG. 2, which is a schematic cross-sectional view of partial structure of a conventional keyboard module. A keyboard module 2 includes a plurality of second keycaps 21 (where only one second keycap is shown in the figure), a plurality of scissors-type connecting assemblies 22 (where only one scissors-type connecting assembly is shown in the figure), a plurality of elastic rubber bodies 23 (where only one elastic rubber body is shown in the figure), a membrane switch circuit 24, and a bottom board 25. The bottom board 25 may carry the plurality of second keycaps 21, the plurality of scissors-type connecting assemblies 22, the plurality of elastic rubber bodies 23, and the membrane switch circuit 24 thereon, and the bottom board 25 is connected to the plurality of second keycaps 21 by using the plurality of scissors-type connecting assemblies 22. In other words, the scissors-type connecting assemblies 22 are separately connected to the bottom board 25 and the corresponding second keycaps 21.
The membrane switch circuit 24 is disposed on the bottom board 25 and has a plurality of key contacts (not shown in the figure). When a key contact of the membrane switch circuit 14 is triggered, the membrane switch circuit 24 outputs a corresponding key signal. The plurality of elastic rubber bodies 23 is disposed on the membrane switch circuit 24 and each elastic rubber body 23 corresponds to one second keycap 21. When the elastic rubber body 23 is pressed, the elastic rubber body 23 is deformed and presses the membrane switch circuit 24 to trigger the membrane switch circuit 24. The scissors-type connecting assembly 22 is located between and separately connected to the bottom board 25 and the second keycap 21, and the scissors-type connecting assembly 22 is moveable relative to the bottom board 25, so that the second keycap 21 moves up and down. Each scissors-type connecting assembly 22 surrounds a corresponding elastic rubber body 23. Because a shape and a motion manner of the scissors-type connecting assembly 22 are similar to scissors, the keyboard module for the notebook computer is commonly known as a scissors-architecture keyboard.
An operation of the second keycap 21 when the second keycap 21 is pressed is similar to the aforementioned operation of the first keycap 11 when the first keycap 11 is pressed. When a user presses the second keycap 21, the second keycap 21 is stressed and pushes the scissors-type connecting assembly 22 to move; therefore, the second keycap 21 may move downwards relative to the bottom board 25 and press the corresponding elastic rubber body 23. In this case, the elastic rubber body 23 is deformed and presses the membrane switch circuit 24 to trigger the key contact of the membrane switch circuit 24, so that the membrane switch circuit 24 outputs a corresponding key signal. When the user stops pressing the second keycap 21, the second keycap 21 is no longer stressed and stops pressing the elastic rubber body 23; therefore, the elastic rubber body 23 is restored due to its elasticity, and provides upward resilience at the same time. Therefore, the second keycap 21 is pushed back to a position at which it is located before being pressed.
The foregoing two types of keyboards are used according to different needs, for example, the conventional keyboard 1 has relatively low costs, while the appearance of the second keycap 21 of the conventional keyboard module 2 is relatively light and thin, and a user may choose a suitable keyboard according to different needs. However, some users favor the second keycap 21 that is light and thin, and also hope that costs of the keyboard using the second keycaps 21 can be reduced. This is a problem that keyboard manufacturers want to resolve.